Brave New World
"Brave New World", also known as "Episode 11" is the first episode of Thunderslate's'' Into The Fray: Season Three.'' Protagonists * Vince * Annie Chapters * CH1 - Prologue * CH2 - Grief * CH3 - Trauma * CH4 - Sighting * CH5 - Tail * CH6 - Vantage * CH7 - Chat * CH8 - Scope * CH9 - Shatter * CH10 - Questions Plot Synopsis Day 970 Vince and Annie, along with Bonnie, attempt to cope with the aftermath of the battle with Sanctum. Vince and Annie bond over their mutual losses and agree to continue travelling to the Eastland Mall. Day 1057 Vince, Annie and Bonnie are still searching for the mall. They briefly stop off and attempt to rest in a maintenance shed but are attacked by walkers. Vince and Bonnie eventually fend them off and Vince tries to comfort Annie who has seized up. Soon enough the group venture into the shed and rest. Day 1058 The group continues on the road until Annie spots a rabbit. They admire it for a moment until an arrow kills the creature. The Stranger reveals himself as Vince calms Annie down but he does not seem to notice the group. Annie recognises that he has an odd accent and the group decides to follow him. Eventually the stranger stops and forces the group to hide. Not wanting to pursue the charade any more, the group decides to go around the stranger and get ahead of him, hoping to make it to the Eastland Mall before he passes it. Once they make it there, they think they are safe until a sniper on top of the roof yells at them. Vince tries to bargain with the foe until they realise that the first stranger is behind them too, and is part of the sniper's group. Vince and the sniper argue back and forth until the other stranger calls upon another person who is inside the mall. A woman rushes out and briefly holds Vince at gunpoint, but the man convinces her to let them all join the group inside the mall by telling her how hard things have been. The woman introduces herself as Maya, while the stranger with the crossbow is named Anders, and is swedish. The sniper is called Lyle, and he was only so aggressive because he did not see Annie with the two adults, instead thinking they were simply bandits. Annie and Vince are assigned a room in the mall, which turns out to be a community which is quite stable, while Bonnie is taken to the sick bay to have her stomach issues checked out. Annie and Maya form a fast friendship and the latter suggests that the former accompanies her to work as the child wants to pull her weight. Vince and Lyle are on watch on the rooftop of the mall. They get to know each other better and Lyle apologises for being so aggressive when they first met. He also notes that someone else will be up to take his place soon enough, which turns out to be Donald, the bandit from Ivan's group Vince let live over six months prior. Vince charges at the man, enraged that out of everyone a bandit was the one who got to live. He demands that Donald tell Lyle what he did, all the people he helped kill, to which Donald responds that Lucia, Vince's old groupmate and friend is still alive and is at the mall. Lyle quickly smacks Vince over the head to stop him from hurting Donald and says they need to sort things out. Meanwhile, Annie and Maya visit a community member named Gary. He is clearly depressed after the loss of his group and prefers to be left alone, but Maya is intent on helping him get back on his feet. After some convincing she gets him to come with her and Annie as they continue their rounds but the three of them are interrupted when Lyle and Donald appear with Vince captive, claiming he attacked Donald. After some arguments where a woman named Carla demands that Annie, Vince and Bonnie are kicked out of the mall, Maya and Lyle take Vince to the sick bay to get his head injury checked out, and Annie is left alone. One man says they should send Annie wherever they're taking Vince and almost drags her along but Gary intervenes and takes her that way instead. Lyle and Maya question Vince about his intentions and Donald until Lucia arrives with Bonnie. She reveals that one of her arms was amputated below the elbow as she was bit at the Indianapolis Outpost. Luckily Donald managed to find her and save her in time (suggesting he once amputated his own group-mate, Robbie) and the two stuck together for a while even though they were sick of each other. As their relationship became less tense they made their way to the Eastland Mall and made a base there until Donald said he was going out to find more group members. Lucia thought he would not return but he did, with Anders in tow. When Vince and Annie express their concern about their place (or lack thereof) in the mall, Lucia tells them not to worry and that enough people (Maya, Lyle, Anders, Gary, herself) would likely back them up. She insists that everything will be fine, and the episode ends. Credits Major Characters *Vince *Annie * Bonnie * Anders * Lyle * Maya * Donald * Lucia * Gary Minor Characters * Carla * Dave Achievements * Reunion (Chapter 8) * All Good Things (Chapter 9) * Questions and Answers (Chapter 10) Deaths None Trivia * Vince and Annie are the only characters to appear in all episodes of Into The Fray up to this point. * This marks the first episode where Wyatt and Becca have not appeared. * This is the second episode with no deaths, after Season Two's debut, State Of Decay.